Blaze Of Glory
by thejoker122
Summary: A young Faunus, who lost his parents at a young age, goes after their murderer. After almost dying by his hands, he gets invited to Beacon Academy to train his skills. As he builds his new weapon, a young woman makes him wonder if he should change. Is revenge worth it? All the spilt blood from both sides? Then again, is going after the leader of a criminal organization sane?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own RWBY, as it is property of RoosterTeeth.**

As the sun set on the city, a man in his mid twenties was walking down a dark alley. He had light brown hair, with a chinstrap beard. His teal eyes darting around his surroundings. His clothes consisted of a dark brown sport jacket, white dress-shirt, and navy blue slacks. With the body of an underground fighter, his appearance sent warning alarms throughout downtown Vale.

"Anyone know where Isaac Wilson is?" He asked a group of beggars. They shook their heads no, and he responded by shooting them with a short shotgun. As he continued his trek, a young man stepped out in front of him.

The kid had black hair that covered his dog ears, but with a little off the sides. His sapphire blue eyes were cold and calculating. His clothes consisted of a black ripped shirt that had red markings going horizontal over three vertical slashes. Navy blue jeans had rips just above the knees and up the side of the legs. His blood red shoes were coated in soot. A black hood covered his head, and a skull mask covered his entire face, save for his eyes.

"You mind giving Wilson a message for me?" The kid asked, earning an eye roll from the older gentleman.

"Sure kid. What's the message?" He asked, his voice dripping sarcasm. The kid noticed it, and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Let him know that Fenrir Abrams will see him soon." As soon as the kid said that, the guys' eyes went with shock as the kid fired a revolver into his chest three times. Those in the surrounding vicinity ran for their lives as the man fell to the ground.

"Soon, Lucifer will be mine" the kid said, unaware of a pair of emerald green eyes watching him with malicious intent. As he walked away from the scene, he reached for his quarterstaff. It gave him a comforting feeling, and he didn't want to lose it.

Reaching a large apartment complex, the young man walked up five flights of stairs and opened the door to a narrow hallway. The wallpaper was peeling off the wall, as the numerous bugs on the floor scattered in all directions. As he reached the end of the hall, he took one look out of the window onto the city. The setting sun basked the city in an orange glow, as the trees had begun shedding their leaves not even a week ago. As he was enthralled by the beauty of a dark city, a bullet whizzed by his head.

As soon as the bullet made contact with the wall, the kid took off running. He began climbing up the last three flights of stairs and came out on the rooftop, where another kid was standing. He had fire red hair, hazel eyes filled with malice. His clothes were ash grey, with red marks around the cuffs, the collar, and the right side of his button down shirt. His pants had red markings around the knees and the cuffs of his legs.

"Lucifer. We finally meet again" the first kid said, causing Lucifer to chuckle.

"It has been too long Fenrir. Did you enjoy the present I left you last time?" He replied, causing a spark of anger flash through Fenrir's eyes. He quickly pulled out the revolver and began shooting at Lucifer. Lucifer quickly pulled out a chained sickle and deflected the bullets away from himself. Throwing the sickle, Lucifer pulled out a long sword.

"A new toy for you?" Fenrir asked, venom lacing his voice.

"Yes. It's excellent for killing girlfriends in front of disobedient animals" came the reply, causing Fenrir to charge at him. As he drew his quarterstaff, Lucifer jumped into the air. The sickle flew back towards Lucifer, and Fenrir realized it too late, as when he turned around, the blade slashed his chest diagonally. As deep as it was, nothing important got hit.

"Looks like you failed once again." Lucifer said, raising his long sword over his head. As it came down, Fenrir grabbed his quarterstaff and raised it in an attempt to block the blade. As the pole and blade made contact, Fenrir noticed a crack forming in the pole for his quarterstaff. Pushing the blade up, the crack continued to grow, until it finally snapped in half. The blade came within an inch of Fenrir's head, before Lucifer chuckled.

"You're not worth the effort of me using my blade" he said, before grabbing Fenrir by the throat. As he held him by the edge of the roof, Lucifer gave an evil smile towards Fenrir.

"Say hi to your parents and girlfriend for me." Was all he said, before slamming the hilt of his sword into the head of Fenrir, causing him to fall off the building.

**So, here's another RWBY story for you guys. It'll take place during the last episode of volume two, and will include three other OCs. I have two planned out, but I do need help with the third one. However, they won't appear until chapter 3, as the next chapter will just be there to fill in the potential blanks you guys may have had. Check out my facebook page for updates on stories, sequels, and things like that. At 10 likes, I'll post a small spoiler from my next big project I have planned. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own RWBY, as it is property of RoosterTeeth.**

When my vision returned, a young woman with brunette hair was looking directly at me. Her silver eyes sparkled with worry, and her red hood was draped over my torso.

"What happened?" I croaked out, my throat burning and my voice was raspy. Almost like I hadn't used it in over two years.

"I saw you laying here, and you had a large gash on your chest" the woman replied, and I raised an eyebrow at her. She got a sheepish look, and began poking her index fingers together.

"Well, the thing is the wound wastoodeepformetocorrectlyhealbymyselfsoIbroughtyoutoBeacon" she rambled on, causing my head to spin. An older man with grey hair and thin brown glasses showed up behind the young woman.

"Ms Rose, would you mind giving us a few minutes?" The man asked, and the young woman bowed her head and left. That was pretty weird. As soon as she was gone, the man leveled me with a fierce look.

"Now, why would one of the most notorious assassins ever be in the medical ward of an academy like this?" He asked, and my eyes widened in shock. Me, an assassin?

"I have no idea what your talking about sir. I don't know my own name" I replied, voice still raspy. The man gave me a cup of water, which I accepted eagerly.

"You don't know your own name? What do you remember?"

"I remember growing up on the streets. I had to learn how to survive because of my _family _abandoning me." I spat the word family out with venom, and the man just held a stoic look on his face.

"Do you know the sort of weapon you use?"

"No clue. I guess I must have hit my head pretty hard."

"It was a revolver that turned into a dagger, and a black quarterstaff that turned into a sniper rifle. Your name is Fenrir Abrams." As soon as he said my name, my head began to throb in pain as flashes of my life came to me. The quarterstaff had two sharp blades on both ends, and it was a good three feet long. The sniper held fifteen rounds, and had a maximum range of eight hundred yards. The pole was metal, so it could be used to block melee attacks.

As soon as the flashes ended, my vision blurred and I passed out.

* * *

><p>Waking up, once again in a hospital room, my eyes were greeted to the older man and a woman with blonde hair by the bed. The woman had a purple cape on, as well as a white dress shirt and black skirt.<p>

"Good morning Mr Ulrich." The man said, earning me a glare from the blonde.

"Morning" came my short reply, causing the glare to intensify.

"I would like to make you an offer. You join my school, and have your record clear. Or, you can take your chance with the police." My eyes went wide, mainly out of surprise. The blonde looked as surprised as me.

"Sir, you CAN'T be serious! What's stopping him from continuing his old life!?" The blonde exclaimed, vehemently against me joining the school.

"Simple: he will be given records on his family should he agree. He will need to fulfill a few agreements first though." As I thought about the deal, my mind flashed to me being surrounded by a group of people dressed in black suits and red ties. Then, out of nowhere, it turned to the young girl, Mrs Rose as the man called her, looking at me with worry.

_"Why did I think of the girl?"_

_(Simple: she was the first to worry about you.)_

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_(Call me Pegasus. If you think you will be able to survive in any kingdom after turning this deal down, then I've got some bad news. Not to mention the fact that you may run into the girl and she may not have any other choice but to take you down.)_

After Pegasus said that, I had a feeling that he wasn't lying.

"I'll do it." I stated, and thee man smirked.

"Understood. You'll take your initiation tomorrow morning. And my name is Ozpin." The man, Ozpin, said. The woman left in a huff, and he just chuckled.

"Now then, we have to finish up a few things. Hope you're ready for tomorrow."

* * *

><p>That night, my dreams ranged from old memories all the way to Mrs Rose and I getting together. The last one freaked me out, but I knew it'd be like my others. Just a one night stand, or a short relationship should we enter one. That's how every relationship has gone with me.<p>

**So, as I posted on my facebook page(link is on my profile. If it doesn't work, PM me and I'll send you a link that way) I decided to make this a two-shot. One in third person, and the last chapter in first person. Now, to accurately explain why I'm doing this, I'll need to fill in some major gaps: First being the title of this story. I used a Bon Jovi song, and I was thinking of how to make a character like the song. One who faces down one last possible enemy. Lucifer will return in the full length story of this, as he is the leader of the White Fang in my story. Second is that the injury was deep, but not fatal. Lucifer will continue thinking Fenrir is dead, but he is still alive. New combat gear and a new weapon is being thought of for him.**

**I have three other two shots planned, before I launch TEAL: Worst Possible Plan, which will be my take on the beginnings of the second season(after the Grimm battle at the end of volume two). Each one will be titled a song that fits the main characters problems. Be on the look out for the next one, hopefully tomorrow or Tuesday.  
><strong>


End file.
